kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Firefighters
"Let's Play Firefighters" is the 41st episode of Kaeloo, and 93rd of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tries to train Stumpy and Quack Quack how to be firefighters when she realizes that there are no firefighters in Smileyland. Plot Stumpy lights a match and lights Quack Quack's fingers like candles. He then sings the "Happy Birthday" song, and when he is done, he asks Quack Quack to blow the fire out. Quack Quack inhales a deep breath of air, but Kaeloo shows up and asks the two boys what they are doing. Quack Quack holds his breath while Stumpy explains that they are practicing blowing candles for their birthdays, so that their wishes can be granted. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Quack Quack exhales forcefully, and the flame expands, causing Stumpy to catch on fire. Stumpy runs around screaming and grabs Quack Quack, who also catches on fire. Kaeloo panics and tries to call the firefighters, but it doesn't work, since there are no firefighters in Smileyland. After Kaeloo finally manages to extinguish the fire, Mr. Cat emerges from a cat flap, having smelled the fire burning his friends and mistakenly assumed that the main four were having roast duck with acorns for dinner. Kaeloo explains that she is trying to train Stumpy and Quack Quack to be firefighters. The first part of their training involves sliding down a fireman's pole. Kaeloo takes them to a fireman's pole on the edge of a cliff, and Stumpy starts to get scared since he has acrophobia. Kaeloo shows him how it is done, and without warning she suddenly pushes him off the cliff. Stumpy grabs the pole and safely reaches the bottom. He then decides to pole dance. Unfortunately for him, Quack Quack and Kaeloo slide down the pole while he's dancing and land on him. Mr. Cat shows up, dressed as a fireman, and drives an ax through Quack Quack's head. Kaeloo tells him that axes are for cutting open doors, not friends. Mr. Cat accuses her of favoritism because she scolds him for what he did, yet isn't saying anything about Quack Quack's extremely flammable underwear. To prove his point, Mr. Cat drops the matchstick into Quack Quack's underwear, causing him to catch fire again. Kaeloo tries to blow out the fire, and Stumpy excitedly grabs Quack Quack and tells him to make a wish, causing Stumpy to also catch fire. Left with no other choice, Kaeloo transforms and blows out the fire. Mr. Cat opens his phone and takes a picture of her butt, so she punches him and then detransforms. She then yells at him for making her transform when he is fully aware of the fact that she doesn't like doing that, but she is interrupted by Stumpy singing loudly while pole dancing. She decides to pull a rope to make it nighttime so everyone can sleep. Later, while Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are asleep, the phone rings. Kaeloo picks it up and is informed about a burning building. Kaeloo and Quack Quack get in the truck and drive off, but they are forced to return when they realize that Stumpy is still asleep in bed. After waking him up, they get to the building. It's actually a cardboard building with cardboard flames intended for training firefighters, and Mr. Cat is on the second floor pretending to be trapped. Stumpy grabs Quack Quack and tries to use him as a battering ram to open the door to the building, and Kaeloo tells them to use the ladder so they can reach Mr. Cat. They comply, but upon reaching the window, Stumpy uses Quack Quack as a battering ram to hit the window sill. Kaeloo gets annoyed and decides to show them the proper way to do it, so she climbs up the ladder and tries to convince the "nice kitty" to jump into her arms. Suddenly, the ladder starts moving back and forth, and Kaeloo and Mr. Cat hold on to each other tightly. It is then revealed that Stumpy was messing with the controls. Quack Quack notices a pile of yogurts in another window on the second floor and rushes into the building to get them. Mr. Cat, having exited the building, pulls out a match and sets the building on fire for real with Quack Quack trapped inside. Stumpy runs in to save Quack Quack, but once he grabs him, he realizes that there is no way to get out. Kaeloo finally gets fed up and transforms. Mr. Cat pulls out his phone and takes more pictures of her butt, and he leaves through a door. He comes back with a calendar full of photos of her butt, and shows it to her. She gets angry and starts to beat him up with the firetruck. Stumpy and Quack Quack realize that neither Kaeloo nor Mr. Cat will rescue them anytime soon. Stumpy has an idea: since nobody knows when Quack Quack was born, they can oretend that today is his birthday, so they decide to try making a wish. They agree that Quack Quack should blow while Stumpy makes the wish. Stumpy lights Quack Quack's fingers again, and Quack Quack blows. Suddenly, the main four find themselves wearing bizarre costumes and pole dancing, which is apparently what Stumpy wished for. He defensively tells the audience that at least they escaped the fire. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Character * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This episode revealed that Smileyland does not have any firefighters. * This is the second time Stumpy pole dances, the first being in "Let's Play Top Models". Gallery Firefighters1.jpg KQQ.jpeg It's Bad Kaeloo.png Bad Kaeloo Looking Very Mad.png Stumpy Pole Dancing.png Kaeloo Ready To Transform.png Mr. Cat Taking Pictures of Bad Kaeloo.png Mr. Cat as Unlucky Victim.png Mr. Cat Bored.png Mr. Cat Taking More Pics Of Bad Kaeloo.png Stumpy Still Pole Dancing.png Stumpy With No Legs.png Stumpy and Quack Quack Charred Again.png Screenshot 20190921-002549.png 9B6F9F69-ADE2-4ABC-BCB9-9ED52666EEA1.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes